


鲁斯特情人（full）

by ksjzynvszyf



Category: kookv - Fandom, 正泰 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21817576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksjzynvszyf/pseuds/ksjzynvszyf
Summary: 猫精X人类高H只要我没有道德，道德就不能绑架我。以上，如果都接受，可以继续往下看了。
Kudos: 113





	鲁斯特情人（full）

*艹猫猫^o^

【楔子】

“你有什么病？”

“我……额……我不知道，是别人推荐我到您这里看看的，我，我不好意思去医院……”

“那你先来说说，你有什么症状？”

“我，我……”他忽然心跳加速，紧张得手心冒汗。

“没关系，只会有我一个人知道。”

“我，我，我没有……没有办法……”

“嗯？”

他握紧了拳头，豁出去似的，“我没办法射精了！”

“大概多久了？”

“额，没有多久，快一个月了吧……我可以，有反应……但我，没办法射……只能等它自己，自己软……”

“所以，请您告诉我，我是得了什么病？”

“嗯……你可以告诉我，你在出现这种症状之前，有遇到过什么意外吗？比如一些事故。”

“额，我……噢！我被猫抓了，在手上，一只流浪猫，后来我马上去打疫苗了……”

田柾国看着自己手背上的三道抓痕，已经慢慢开始结痂，变成深红色。坐在他对面的老人忽然露出一个诡秘的笑容，垂在脸侧的白发抖了抖，慢慢吐出一个他从未听说过的单词：“选择性性无能。”

他忍住将桌子掀翻的冲动：“那是什么玩意儿？”

“这病啊，是心病。你也不是完全不能射精了，只是要在特定的情况下才能射。得这个病的人很少，每个人情况都不同，但你不用担心，没人因为这个病憋死了。因为——”老人抓过他的手，在那几道抓痕上摸了摸，田柾国感觉自己起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，“这病的药，就是让你得病的源头。”

药，就是病因？

田柾国迅速抽回自己的手，抓起外套就跑出了这个阴暗的屋子，又穿过长长的窄巷，一口气冲到了大马路上，突如其来的日光措不及防刺进他眼里，他有些眩晕地抬起手盖住双眼，往后退了几步，无力地靠到墙上。

这他妈是什么倒霉事情？

【01】

今天的工作也很早就结束了，为了消耗自己的精力，他下班后又到健身房锻炼了两个小时才回家。

独居的屋子里黑漆漆的，空气中是空虚的味道。他打开灯，简单煮了个汤，煎了鸡蛋，盘腿坐在客厅的茶几前吃着饭，电视里在播搞笑综艺，他却笑不出来，看着看着也只觉得越来越没意思。

吃完饭洗了碗，他看了看剩下的饭菜，忽然想起什么似的，拿了个盘子装起来，又拿了一瓶水下了楼。

刚走到楼下的草丛边，他就听见孱弱的猫叫，此起彼伏喵个没完。他也提起嗓子喵了一声，很快，草丛里探出了几个雪白的小脑袋，眼睛怯怯地看着他。这几只小布偶猫是他一个月前发现的，母猫似乎生下孩子就消失了，四只小猫依偎着在角落里瑟瑟发抖，小区里的人常常来喂养照顾。

他放下盘子，就在草地上坐下了，他看着一下挤过来舔着粮食的小猫，毛茸茸的，可爱得要紧。

“一，二，三……四……四……嗯？还有一只哪儿去了？”

田柾国这才发现少了一只，他印象很深，这四只猫虽然都是纯白的毛色，湛蓝的双目，但只有其中最小只的是异瞳，它一只眼睛是蓝色，另一只却是黄色，似乎是四只猫里最小的，却也是防备心最重的，田柾国上个月就是被它抓伤了。

今天怎么不见了？难道是被人抱走了？

也不奇怪，它算是长得最好看的一只，在宠物店都很难买到这么漂亮的小猫，毛色雪白，甚至是异瞳……他摸着三只小猫的脑袋，正想着，就感觉后背被戳了一下。

他回过头，是那只异瞳的小猫，正端正地坐在他身后，一只爪子猛地拍在他正抚摸其他小猫的手上，田柾国惊叫一声，“嘿！你还想挠我？”

田柾国郁闷地抓住了它的后颈把他提到了自己面前，盯着它的小脸蛋：“你是不是不记得谁每天给你们送饭送水？没良心的东西。我都得病了，还在这儿照顾你们……”

田柾国忽然被自己说的话卡住了，他想起了那个老神棍的话——病因，就是解药。

他还记得，自己第一次发现自己没法射精，正是被这小东西挠了的第二天。要说他为什么这么印象深刻，还是因为那天朋友给他发了个新的片子，说是什么新玩法新姿势，他晚上看了片子正准备来一发，发现自己的性器硬得不行却无法射精，就像铃口被人堵住了似的，不论他如何努力，手都酸了，也没办法射精。

难不成，这真是被猫挠了的副作用？

他盯着这只猫，被脑子里这个想法打了一棍子，小猫忽然伸出舌头在他手背的伤痕上舔了一下，田柾国忽然感觉浑身像过了电，整个人抖了一下，他能感觉到，运动裤里的那玩意儿，正颤颤巍巍地立起来。

他难以置信地看着自己双腿间撑起来的小帐篷，又看了看小猫，那小猫歪了歪小脸，扑闪着大眼睛盯着他，又舔了一下。

田柾国只觉得自己已经完全勃起了，他赶紧松手放下猫捂着裤裆扭头就往家里跑。

可真是日了鬼了！田柾国心想：老子居然被一只猫舔硬了？！

冲回家里，他在沙发上喘着气逼自己冷静，但却没有什么成效，那玩意儿还是硬梆梆的，丝毫没有消停的想法。

他也没有办法，只好把手伸进内裤里，抓住自己的阳具上下撸了起来。

打手枪对他一个单身二十来年的大男人来说是家常便饭了，但这次却感觉与以往不同。以前没得病的时候，他怎么也得自己折腾个半小时才射，但现在他刚撸了两把，就有了射精的冲动。

不知是不是憋了一个月憋坏了，他没撸几下，又想起那条温热的舌头软绵绵地舔过自己的手背的触感。

“唔！”他不由得闷哼一声，精液几乎是喷射出来，射了三股才算完，手上，裤子上，沙发上，都星星点点占着他的精液。

刚射完过后的性器还半挺立着，他瘫在沙发上大口大口喘着气，大脑一片空白，好一阵才缓过来。看着眼前一片狼藉，他难以置信地盯着自己的小兄弟。

妈的，现在不是性无能，是早泄吗？！

【02】

那只猫有蹊跷。

田柾国在床上翻来覆去想到凌晨三点，怎么也不相信自己会被一只猫舔到早泄，自己都大半个月没有射过了，这猫舔两下就好了？难不成这猫口水里有春药？

“不可能不可能！”田柾国抓着自己的头发往枕头上咚咚撞着，“肯定是工作压力太大，憋坏的！怎么会是因为一只猫！田柾国你他奶奶的清醒一点！”

然而，就在田柾国以为自己已经好了，又是一个阳康好男人的时候，他发现自己病情又倒退了，甚至比以前还差。

即使是单身男子汉，但也不可能总靠五指姑娘。这天晚上他早早下了班，回家洗了个澡又把自己收拾了一下，穿着平日里不会穿的机车外套和紧身牛仔裤出了门。

今晚他打算和朋友们去酒吧发泄一下！

他外在条件一向很优越，朋友们还在舞池里狩猎的时候，他已经和一个前凸后翘的金发美女纠缠着进了厕所。

门啪地关上，那女人马上贴着他滑了下去，仿佛一条蛇。拉链被拉开，性器被女人温暖的口腔包裹着，他却僵硬地站着，以往他早就激情四射了，但现在……他却一点反应都无。女人鼓着腮帮子努力了半天，他的性器还是软绵绵的。

他只觉得很尴尬，赶紧把人扶起来，裤子穿上，那女人气的脸都红了：“搞什么啊？”

他哭都没眼泪，冲出了厕所，没来得及跟朋友们打声招呼就打了个车回了家。

这是怎么回事？现在连勃起都有问题了吗？

他沮丧地买了瓶可乐准备回家，刚走到家楼下，就听见喵喵喵的叫声。他顿住了脚步。

因为上次的“早泄”事件，他已经很久没有去喂猫了。他脑中只要一想到那只异瞳小猫的脸，就会忍不住全身发热，含蓄一点说是心跳加速、不断冒汗，下半身充血……直白地说，就是有性冲动。

但他又想起了第一次见到那只小猫的情景。那天刚下了一场雨，那窝小猫蜷在树底下瑟瑟发抖，只有那只小猫独自爬到了树上，优雅坚强地蹲坐在树枝间，看着雨后从乌云里照射下来的阳光。

那束温暖的阳光照在它身上，落下橙黄色的倒影，它的异瞳也在阳光的照射下变得有些透明。

他记得那个场景，只觉得……很美。

他不知怎么就想起了那一天，脚步不自觉循着猫叫声走了过去。他蹲下，轻轻地喵了一声，猫叫声反而都停止了，他又喵了几声，草丛动了动，那只异瞳小猫拨开草丛，雪白的尾巴毛茸茸地立着，轻轻摆动着，独自走了出来。

田柾国有些愣住了，那只小猫却一点都不怕他似的，走到他手边蹲下了，抬起前爪按在他拿着可乐的手上，探头在罐子上闻了闻，伸出舌头舔了舔。

田柾国很惊讶，猫还喝可乐？他倒是第一次见……真是稀奇。

他犹豫了一下，用手接了一点可乐送到它嘴边，那小猫舔了舔，轻轻地喵了一声，似乎很满意，整个脑袋都埋到他手心里喝起了可乐。

田柾国感受到它小舌头在自己手心里一下一下地舔着，甚至感受到了它小小的尖牙。他只觉得心里痒痒的，说不出原因。他看着那个小脑袋，真小啊，自己似乎一只手就能包住它。

可乐喝完了，小猫意犹未尽地在他手心里舔来舔去，田柾国有些忍不住了，他一下把猫抱起来拢在怀里，小猫丝毫没有挣扎，甚至在他怀里很熟稔地蹭了蹭，眯起了双眼。

等他找回精神头，那只小猫已经躺在他的被窝里蜷成一团睡着了。

“唉……”田柾国掐了掐自己的大腿，怎么就抱回来了啊！

但他也不忍心再把它送回去，这一天也过得又憋屈又累，他洗了个澡倒头就睡。小猫蜷在他枕边，小小的身躯占不了多少位置。

【03】

田柾国做梦了。

眼睛虽然睁着，但却看不清东西，一片朦胧中只觉得身上热热的，有什么东西正伏在自己身上，他伸手摸了摸，却被抓住了手，十指相扣着。

他躺在床上，却动弹不得，只觉得热，像要烧起来似的。有个湿湿热热的东西，在自己胸口滑动，那好像是一条舌头，灵活得很，在自己的皮肤上四处游走。

他感觉自己的乳头被吸住了，小小的尖牙在乳晕上磨着，带着点痛感，更刺激得他难以忍受，“额……”他忍不住泄出一声呻吟。

“喵——”一声缠绵的猫叫忽然在他耳边响起，他这才想起自己还捡了一只猫回来，这猫还在看着自己做春梦……

他想努力看清自己身上的人是谁，但却只能在一片黑暗中捕捉到那人轮廓。

等等……那好像……那不是人！

他看见那人脑袋上冒出的两个尖尖的三角耳朵，心下一惊，春梦差点变噩梦。他用力抓住那人的肩膀，觉都醒了大半。

那人对于他的推拒感到很不满意，手上用力把他按在床上，田柾国只觉得腿上有一条毛绒绒的东西轻柔地扫着，那人伏下身子，凑到他脸边，毫无章法地在他脸上舔了起来。

“等……啊……”田柾国忽然感觉到自己的裤子被往下一拉，那条毛绒绒的尾巴一下卷住了自己滚烫的性器，缠绕着上下摩擦，每一下都仿佛带着过电的快感，他忍不住惊叹一声。

那人看着他舒服的模样，满足地“喵”了一声，嘴唇在他脸上蹭来蹭去，叼住了他的嘴唇，仿佛找到食物一般又舔又吸，双手在他身上轻轻摸着，田柾国只觉得自己全身都被掌控了，勃起的快感比以往都要强烈，真实的触感让他开始怀疑这究竟是梦还是现实。

身上那人带着香气包围着他，尾巴上下撸动的速度不断加快，那人在他身上不停蹭来蹭去，舌头钻进他嘴里，田柾国感觉自己快要被洪水一样的欲望吞噬了，他只想赶紧从这种要溺死似的快感挣脱出来，他感觉自己的性器正在火热地跳动着，龟头分泌出的液体占在那条尾巴上，变得黏糊糊的，又热又痒。

他双手向下摸去，抓住了那人光溜溜的屁股，就像两瓣布丁，手感饱满且有弹性，比起女人的胸部触感还要再嫩些。他捏着那人的臀肉，用了点劲，就听见好几声难耐的“喵喵”的叫声，他一边舒地享受着这场性事，一边好奇怎么老听见猫叫。

他摸着那人软软的头发，又同他接起吻来，吻到深处，他睁开眼睛，正好对上那人的双目，一只黄色的眼珠和一只蓝色的眼珠子，正魅惑地盯着他看，他愣住了。

“你……你是……”

他不敢再往下说，那人却像没听见似的坐起了身子，摸了摸自己的耳朵，“喵”了一声，田柾国借着窗外洒进来的月光，看见他裸露着的胸膛，一片洁白光滑，他的眼神不由得被那双粉嫩的乳尖吸引了去。

他从没见过颜色这么粉嫩的乳房，虽然不像女人那样有两团高高隆起的软肉，但却涨涨地耸立着，胸脯看起来像两颗饱满的桃子。

他只觉得下身硬得发痛，忍不住伸手摸到那胸上，一只手正好覆住，手心里温暖柔软的触感让他难以置信，他坐起身子把脸埋在他胸前吸了一口，甚至闻到了淡淡的奶香味。

是梦，绝对是梦……现实中怎么可能有这样的尤物！

做春梦不做到爽，还有什么时候才有机会？！

【04】

他没有再克制，用力把那人锁在自己怀里，张嘴在他胸口又舔又吸，仿佛真能吸出奶来似的，软软的乳头被他嘬着，慢慢变得圆滑、胀大。

“喵呜——”

又是一声撩骚的猫叫，他只觉得像有一只爪子在自己胸口轻轻挠了一下，他一用力把那人压在身下，火热滚烫的大阳具顶在那人腿间，他一边在那人身上亲吻舔弄，过重的欲望在他身上留下了又红又紫的印记，可是那光滑柔软的皮肤叫他欲罢不能。

下身的欲望挺立着，在那人身下乱戳乱蹭，忽然探到了一处湿热的入口，龟头几乎是迫不及待地要往里挤。

“喵……”那叫声忽然变得有些委屈巴巴的，田柾国却只听出了欲拒还迎的意思，那根滚烫的东西诚实得很，也野蛮得很，不断朝着好不容易寻找到的温柔乡进发，田柾国按住那人的双手，吻住他的嘴唇，在呜呜嗯嗯的呜咽声中，把硕大的龟头挤了进去，身下那人轻轻抖着身体。

太紧了，湿湿热热的内壁诱惑着他，肉柱破开柔软狭窄的肉道，他挺着腰用力一送，便整个进去了。

“嘶……”

他已经数不清自己有多久没有真枪实弹做过，但如今身下的快感是他这一生都未曾体验过的紧致与刺激。他把那人细长的双腿叠成了M字型，大力抽送了起来。那处不断分泌出湿热的液体，简直是最完美的润滑，让他的操弄变得更加顺畅。

没了顾忌，他毫无压力地顶弄着这具神秘柔软的躯体。饱满的囊袋在柔软的臀肉上撞击着发出“啪啪啪”的声音，后穴因为越来越猛烈的操弄发出咕叽咕叽的水声。

“喵……喵……”猫的叫声变得越来越高亢，田柾国掐住了那人的大腿，像上了发条的马达，永不断电地向那粉臀里钻，肉棒在小穴里摩擦、挤弄，让他舒服得满头大汗。

他正操弄着，忽然感觉身后有条毛绒绒的东西抚着他的后背，他伸手抓住那条尾巴，把被不断顶弄得往上缩的那人扯了回来，更深的顶弄让那人眼泪都快出来了。田柾国看着那张精致到有些难以置信的脸蛋，因为他快速的顶弄不断在他眼前晃着。

是个美人，他想。

和美人做爱，如还有保留，则是大罪。田柾国不再压抑着自己的欲望，他把那人双腿盘在腰上，带着他站了起来，把那人顶在墙壁上狠狠地抛弄着。

全身的重量都只能压在那根孽根上，那人喵呜喵呜地哭得更凶了，双手在他背后乱抓着划出了一道道红痕，痛感更加刺激快感，田柾国抱着那人滑到地上坐着，那人背靠着墙，下身却只能坐在他性器上，毛绒绒的尾巴激动得摇来摇去，田柾国就着这个姿势不断压迫、深入，向上快速动着，仿佛一个打桩机，这段时间憋着的性欲就像火山爆发似的烧着。

他看见那人头顶上两个尖尖的耳朵，因为被狠狠操弄而颤抖着，他伸手摸了摸，那人搂进了他的脖子抖了抖身子，毛都要竖起来了。

田柾国就像找到了什么新奇的玩具，他伸出舌头在软软的猫耳朵上舔了起来，那人果然反应很大，后穴不断缩紧，喵呜喵呜叫着，好不可怜。

那条雪白的尾巴转到身前，包裹住他自己粉嫩的性器上下滑动着，这副在哪部黄片里都看不见的香艳画面几乎要把他逼到高潮，他深入浅出，用力操着，又快又狠，很快，高潮来临，他狠狠送了几下，精液满满地喷射在那人体内，浇灌得满满当当。

同时，他感觉到自己小腹处湿湿的，他一摸，对方也射精了，正软绵绵地趴在他肩上，小声打着哭嗝。他抱紧那具身子，一下一下摸着他的后背，俩人抱在一块好一会儿，田柾国只觉得又累又痛快。

欲望淡去，理智慢慢回到他的脑子里。手中真实的触感让他有些震惊，他动了动身子把性器抽出来，精液被带着流到了俩人的腿上，那人抬起头，哭得红红的眼睛湿漉漉地瞅着他，田柾国揉了揉自己的眼睛。

这他妈，哪是梦啊……

他把一个不认识的裸男上了？！

“你，你，你是谁…”田柾国感觉自己都要被吓成结巴了。

那人好一阵没出声，他忽然想起刚刚做爱途中粘腻的猫叫，抓住那人软软的尾巴，还有那双毛茸茸的耳朵。

“你……你不是人？？等等，你会说话吗？你……”

“嗯……”那人憋了半天，脸都要憋爆了似的才开了口，“不知……不知道……喵……”

田柾国难以置信地摸了摸他的脸，“你这是，说的人话还是猫话……”

那人有些着急，搂住了他的脖子，结结巴巴地说着：“名字，名……名字……不知道……没有……”

田柾国总算明白他的意思了，“你是说，你没有名字？”

那人乖乖点了点头，呆在他怀里不动了。

“那，那你，就叫……”田柾国想了想，忽然想起自己前天在电视上看到的一个电视剧，里面有个刚出生的女婴，名字叫小薇。于是他把那人抱起来放到床上，“那你就叫薇薇，好不好？”

那人脸上还挂着泪痕，不肯从他身上下来，怯怯地点了点头。

“喵。”

【05】

结结实实干了一炮，他累得不行，看着缩在床上抓着自己尾巴舔的薇薇，对于双腿之间黏糊糊的精液似乎毫不在意，田柾国带着难以置信却又无可奈何的心情把人带到浴室里打算收拾一下。

刚才在黑暗中他没仔细看，在浴室里亮堂的灯光下，他才不得不承认，这真的是个有猫耳朵猫尾巴的……猫精？

可能由于是小猫成精，薇薇的体型也只有七八岁孩子的大小，光裸着身子站着，大大的眼睛盯着田柾国，他看着顺着薇薇大腿内侧缓缓流下的白浊，感觉有点发热。而薇薇盯着他，似乎不知道下一步该怎么做。

“咳，过来，我帮你洗洗。”他朝薇薇招了招手，薇薇却皱着眉头盯着花洒，一动不动。

田柾国想起楼下张阿姨家的猫，似乎非常讨厌洗澡，每回洗澡都四处逃窜弄得鸡飞狗跳，他看了看尾巴上的毛都竖起来的薇薇，叹了一口气，“快过来，精液就这么留在里面你会生病的。”

“喵？”薇薇歪了一下脑袋，不解地看着他，田柾国有点不能理解：“你不是会说人话吗，为什么这会儿又只会喵了？”

薇薇不理他了，坐到地上，蓬松的尾巴圈着自己的小肚子，打了个哈欠。

“……”田柾国想了想，“喵？”

薇薇抬起脑袋看了看他。

田柾国指了指他，又指了指薇薇，“喵喵喵，”他又指着浴缸，“喵……？”

薇薇眨了眨眼，站了起来，慢吞吞地走到他面前。

“不是让你过来我这……额，喵，进去那里……喵！”田柾国徒劳地指着浴缸，薇薇却又听不懂似的，手脚并用爬到他身上，四肢缠着他，趴在他的胸口不动了。

“……行吧，那就这么洗吧。”田柾国无可奈何地抱着小猫精坐进浴缸里，温水把两人温暖地包裹住，身上那人很享受似的，绵长地喵了一声。

这不叫不要紧，一叫，田柾国就有了反应。怀里温香暖玉，身下火热蛟龙，薇薇的尾巴在水面上一晃一晃的，他感觉自己被热水蒸得有些发晕，整个人热的要爆炸。

他把薇薇稍微推开了一些，薇薇立马又缠上来，不知死活地在他身上蹭来蹭去，俩人的阳具贴在一起，他低头一看，箭在弦上，不得不发了。

薇薇忽然坐直身子，手往下一把抓住那根顶着自己的玩意儿，小小的手心无法单手握住，他两手握着摸了摸，田柾国倒吸一口冷气，“啊额……”

小猫精似乎很喜欢看他的反应，于是双手又上下滑动起来，脸上带着丝丝得意。

田柾国一手抓着浴缸边缘，一手扶着薇薇的腰，“你……你是真不懂还是太懂啊……”他发觉自己自从遇到这只猫，性欲是说来就来排山倒海，像忍都忍不住，哪里有点性无能病人的样子？哦对，他不是性无能，是选择性性无能……这个坑爹的老神棍……

他走了神，擅长察言观色的小猫精立马有些不满意，他抖了抖猫耳朵，忽地一下把脸埋入水中，田柾国还没来得及阻止，就感觉自己的性器被温暖的口腔含住。

他只觉得眼前的世界都在旋转，转成了万花筒，快感铺天盖地袭来，薇薇嘴巴太小，只能勉强含住一半，但猫的舌头天生就灵活，小猫精无师自通地舔着他的龟头，水面上咕噜咕噜冒着泡。

很快气就不够用了，薇薇猛地抬起头哗啦啦甩着脑袋上的水，田柾国被他甩得满脸水，忍不住一把将人拉过来，他捧住薇薇的脸颊，吻了上去，两人的双唇贴到一起的瞬间，薇薇就主动伸出了舌头，田柾国含住那张小嘴，俩人亲得啧啧作响，他感觉自己脑子里也在咕噜咕噜冒着泡，那种仿佛被喂了春药的感觉又来了……

【06】

他一只手伸到薇薇身下，那根尾巴温柔地缠着他的手腕，似乎在引诱着他往里走。他一根手指探进去，刚做过的小穴依然十分紧致，但却柔软得不像话，按性别来说，这比阴道还柔软的小穴简直是奇迹的存在，田柾国还能摸到没来得及清理的黏糊糊的精液。

他抱着薇薇的腰，薇薇把脸贴在他脸上很舒服地蹭着，这反而让田柾国有些犹豫了。

怀里这个小猫精，出生也没几个月，即使人化了，看起来也就是个幼童，想到这里，性器似乎又涨大了一圈，他感觉自己像个变态。

薇薇哪里懂他的纠结，小猫也有发情期，他张嘴拿还不太锋利的乳牙在田柾国下巴上磨来磨去地撒娇，田柾国拉开他，让俩人面对面坐着。

“薇薇，我有几个问题要问你，你……最好能说人话回答我。如果不想说，同意你就喵一声，不同意喵两声，知道了吗？”

薇薇摆了摆尾巴，点了点头。

“刚才，我……我插进去，你疼不疼？”

“喵喵。”薇薇笑着摇摇头。

“那，你喜不喜欢我……插进去？”

“喵！”薇薇点点头，笑成了四方嘴。

田柾国这才松了一口气，“那……现在，你看，”他拿着自己的大家伙甩了甩，“我太硬了，我想要，像刚刚那样，可以吗？”

薇薇歪着脑袋看着他的性器，田柾国都被他盯得有点不好意思了，本来说这么厚脸皮的话就很……

“疼吗？”薇薇突然说话了，双手摸着他的性器，眼睛水汪汪的。

……田柾国感觉太阳穴处跳了跳，“原来你会说人话啊。”

薇薇点点头，又爬到他身上，在他脖子上一下一下地舔着，田柾国有点儿忍不住了，他两根手指撑开小穴的入口，龟头对准往里顶，刚进去一个头部，他就喘起气来，太紧了，性器被强烈挤压着，他掐住薇薇的腰，用力送了进去，一下顶到最里面。

薇薇仰起脖子，脸蛋通红，“喵——”

管不得那么多了，田柾国抱着小猫精，啪啪啪地干起来，那小穴仿佛天生是为他的阴茎定做的，让他欲罢不能。激烈的动作激起了一阵一阵的水花，水面下，赤裸的肉体激烈地碰撞在一起，薇薇软软的身子在他怀里上下颠着，小猫精又开始喵呜喵呜地叫着。

“嗯……”任何其他躯体都没能给过他这样大的快感，这才是做爱，田柾国心想，恨不得把性器钉在那人身体里。

他越来越激动地操着，薇薇被他逼到了浴缸的角落里，双手在他背上胡乱抓着，喵喵的叫声被激烈的水声盖过，好不可怜。

田柾国抱着小猫转了个身，薇薇趴在浴缸边缘，屁股却高高翘起，尾巴贴着田柾国的小腹蹭来蹭去，田柾国一手伸到前面握住那根粉嫩的性器，一手揽住那人的腰，性器又再度插进小穴中，啪啪啪地干了起来。

浴缸里的热水被性交的激烈动作打得流出浴缸外面，田柾国摸了摸那双颤抖的猫耳朵，“真可爱。”

“喵……”薇薇转头看着他，眼里全是泪，田柾国掐着他的脸蛋亲了上去，舌头在他嘴里抽插与身下几乎同步，小猫精张着大大的嘴巴，口水都不受控制地流下来。

“哼……太快了……能不能……嗯……慢一点……喵……”薇薇忍不住开口求饶，田柾国听了却只有更激动的份。

“不能。”

小穴里的阳具又大了一圈，薇薇屁股都被拍得红红的，田柾国一手摸到他胸前，在软乎乎的乳房上揉捏，一手抓住了他的尾巴，就像抓住了马的缰绳，更英勇地在他身上冲撞。

“哈啊，哈啊……”薇薇哭了起来，大口喘着气，小小的身躯艰难地承受着田柾国的重量，又狠又快的操弄很快就把他逼得射了出来，经历高潮的小猫精几乎是尖叫着痉挛了起来，后穴一阵一阵地收缩，田柾国只觉得有无数张嘴在吸着自己的小兄弟，一下没忍住，又泄在了里头。

“喵……好累……”薇薇无力地趴在浴缸边上，似乎随时都能睡着。田柾国的手还恋恋不舍地摸着他的软软的胸，光滑的后背，圆润的屁股。

他不得不承认，跟小猫精做爱真是太爽了，哪儿都小，哪儿都紧，几乎把他的理智都要夹断了。

打了两炮，可算是泄了这阵憋的一股邪火。田柾国抱着小猫洗了洗，又把人抱回床上。

小猫蜷着身子窝在他的被子里，已经均匀地打起了鼾。做都做了，睡一觉也没什么可介意的了。

于是他用被子把俩人包进被窝里，小猫把脸凑到他的呼吸里不动了。

早上阳光都快晒到屁股上，田柾国才醒过来。他累得不行，还想睡个回笼觉，手往旁边一摸，就摸到了一团毛绒绒的东西。

“什么……我靠！”

在他枕头边上趴着的，又变成了一团白色的小猫！

他感觉自己都被吓清醒了，那，那昨晚，该不会都是梦吧？！

【07】

感觉事态已经到了无法掌控的地步，田柾国抱着猫背着包出了门。

他要找那个老神棍去。

小猫在他怀里，还闭着眼。田柾国发现这猫简直嗜眠，十几个小时不带醒的。早上喂过牛奶，小猫好像没什么兴趣似的，舔了半碗，尾巴一摆又窝进被窝里。

又到了那个弯弯曲曲的小巷，他七拐八拐，找到上次那个院子走了进去，门口蹲着一只黄色的小猫，扫了他一眼，慢慢地跟在他身后进门，仿佛是早就等在那里的。

老神棍还是坐在桌子边喝茶，看见田柾国抱着一只小猫进来，仿佛早有预料般笑了。

“坐。”

田柾国想把猫放到桌上，小猫马上醒了，怎么都不肯，顺着他的手臂又爬到他肩膀上，像条围巾似的缠着他。

老神棍笑了，“看来，你找到你的药方子了。”

“什么？”田柾国很惊讶地摸了摸小猫的毛，“你说这只小东西？”

“看它这副不肯离你半步的样子，应该已经人化过了吧？”老神棍伸手在小猫的脑袋上抓了抓，小猫很不满地躲开了。“做了吗？”

田柾国脸一下有点红，结巴起来，“这……你……你怎么知道……”

“做了几次？”老神棍又摸了摸蹲在身旁的小黄猫，它很享受地眯起了眼睛。

“额，咳……咳咳。”田柾国想了想，“三、三次？还是四次……”

小猫喵喵喵喵叫了四声，老神棍喝了口茶，“看来是四次，那估计短期内没办法人化了。”

田柾国有点不好意思地抓了抓脸，“那什么，猫会变人是正常的吗，它一下人一下猫的，说不说话还得看心情，我都不知道该怎么办……”

“养着呗。”老神棍倒了一杯茶推到他眼前。“它还小，人化能力还不太健全，说话也是，你多跟它讲话它就学得快了。”

“养着……”田柾国有些为难地摸了摸鼻子，老神棍看他一眼，“不用担心，它们都很好养的，吃催化剂——也就是能够让它们人化的东西就行，生长速度是人类的五倍以上。移动速度、听觉、嗅觉，都比人类灵敏很多。但是有一点要注意。”

小猫又缩进他怀里闭上了眼，田柾国顺着它的毛，“注意什么？”

“你们已经交合过了，小猫精不容易养熟，但是很认主。一旦结合，除非死亡，否则无法易主。你们的症状似乎更强烈些，如果不是它，你实际上没办法对任何生物产生性欲吧？”

“啊……”田柾国这才恍然大悟地回想起来。自从被小猫挠了一爪子，他就开始选择性性无能，之后甚至更加严重，但小猫只要一碰他，他就浑身通电似的，就像吃了春药到了发情期。

“小猫精也是一样的。它还小，发情期不稳定，说不准什么时候就会来，不过时间不会很长，长大以后会变长。猫耳朵和尾巴什么的，也要长大以后能力增长了才能学会藏起来。”

田柾国听得糊里糊涂的，总之是明白了，自己这是被小猫精选中的配偶，从此只能和小猫做爱？

神棍把剩下的小半杯茶喂到小黄猫嘴里，小黄猫把杯底都舔的一干二净后，跑去叼起沙发上的衣服颠颠地进了房里。几分钟后，一个看起来二十出头的少年从房里走了出来，抓了抓头上的头发，对老神棍喊了句，“爷爷”。

田柾国的下巴险些掉到地上，眼睛瞪得贼圆，“你……你也是猫变的……？”

那小伙子看傻逼似的看了他一眼，老神棍喊他，“小黄，过来坐。”

“是条小黄猫就起名叫小黄，你也真是好随便啊……”田柾国仔细打量着这个年轻人，看上去与常人是一模一样的，眉眼里还带着点桀骜不驯的气息，但在老头旁边又特别乖巧。

那人一伸手就拎住了小猫的后脖子，小猫喵地大叫，但却被那人紧紧抓住爪子放在桌上。“它的催化剂是什么你找到了吗？”小黄拍了拍手，田柾国努力回想着，“我不知道啊，我睡着觉呢，半夜醒的时候它就已经变成人了。”

“要尽快找到。”小黄在猫耳朵上弹了一下，“这样它才能尽早融入人类社会，学会保护自己。”

【08】

田柾国有点想把小猫抱回来，“你干嘛？！它很危险吗？”

那人忽略了他，抓着小猫东看西看，盯着它的脸，“爷爷，这是个鲁斯特。”

“哦？”老神棍也有些惊讶的样子，看了看小猫两只颜色不同的眼珠子，田柾国忍不住发问：“鲁……什么？”

“鲁斯特就是异瞳的小猫精，比较稀少，说明是人类和猫类结合所生的。一般来说，小猫精的父母都是猫类，每一窝崽里因为各种原因，类似基因变异的原因，会出现像这样能人化的小猫，就成了猫精。但猫精除了人化的能力，和普通的猫几乎没有区别，当然也还是会跟猫族结合，世世代代下去。”

田柾国仿佛在听神话故事似的，老头继续说着：“但是有一只猫精，不遵守规矩，发情期的时候认了一个人类做主，结合后生下了一窝猫，都是异瞳。这种猫精，各方面都和普通的猫精不太一样，体能、嗅觉、听觉、学习能力、成长速度，都比较强一些，在发情期的时候也，”他意有所指地看了看田柾国，田柾国有些难为情地咳了咳。

“鲁斯特族的猫，精神洁癖很严重。所以它们在认主的过程中会用一些办法，在选定的对象身上留下自己的印记，类似标记，这样就形成了两双方的结，用于绑定对象，就像你这种情况，这辈子就不要想着对别人硬了。”

“但他们是没有办法再回到猫族的世界的，不会被接受，只会被质疑、妒忌、甚至是遇到生命威胁。留在人类社会也必须学会伪装自己，否则会遭遇什么样的折磨，谁都没办法保证，大家都喜欢漂亮、神奇、且稀少的玩物。”老神棍捏住小猫的爪子看了看，刚一松手，小猫就迅速躲进了田柾国怀里，老神棍看着小猫警惕的表情笑了笑，“这种猫精，都属于鲁斯特族。”

小猫很委屈地在他怀里喵了一声。田柾国很好奇：“鲁斯特？为什么？异瞳的猫也不少啊，都是鲁斯特吗？”

“又不是所有异瞳的猫都能变成人，还能让你得病。”小黄再次不屑发言。田柾国有些气他这副拿鼻孔看人的模样，刚要骂一句臭小子，老头接着解释：“因为祸水的源头，也就是那只跑去跟人类结合的猫精，它的名字就叫鲁斯特。”

“那鲁斯特现在在哪？”田柾国摸着小猫的毛一下一下安抚着。

“没人知道。在猫精世界的说法是已经死了。”小黄又烧了一壶开水开始沏茶，边洗茶边回答着。

老神棍站起来，拄着拐杖走到窗边，拉开了窗帘，阳光洒进室内，小猫一下兴奋了似的，跳到地上，在阳光照射的地板上打了几个滚，慵懒地趴下了。

老头笑着看着小猫，窗外湛蓝的天空，白云像一块一块的布丁，天气很是可爱。他眯了眯眼睛：“也不一定。”

田柾国也坐到小猫旁边，抓了抓它的肚子，“不一定？那到底是死了还是没死啊？”

“没人见过他，很多年了。”良久，老头才说话。“小黄，泡一壶菊花吧，天气热了，降降火。”

“好的爷爷。”

待了大半天，除了了解了一下小猫原来是个貌似珍贵又神秘的鲁斯特，他什么收获都没有。于是他只好把小猫有带回了家。

走到家楼下，他忽然想起其他三只小猫，明显只有它是拥有人化能力的猫精，其他就是普通小猫。但按照老头的说法，鲁斯特生的猫都是异瞳的，也就是说小猫精和其他的三只猫，并没有血缘关系？

他摸了摸小猫的肚皮，“那你到底是怎么到这儿来的呢？”

被遗弃了？还是自己跑出来，迷路了？

迷惑的事情太多，田柾国决定买点饮料消消暑。他在自动贩卖机买了两罐可乐上了楼。

回到家，他将小猫放到沙发上，打开一罐可乐咕噜咕噜喝掉大半瓶，小猫站起来，前爪趴在他大腿上，眼巴巴地望着罐子，喵了一声。

田柾国晃了晃罐子，“怎么，你也要喝啊？”

他想起上次小猫喝可乐的可爱模样，于是拿了个小碗，把剩下的一点全倒进碗里，小猫整个脑袋都埋了进去，舔得滋滋有味。

田柾国不禁笑起来，“你也真够特别的，别的猫喝牛奶，你喝可乐……”

他话音刚落，小猫精就喝了个一干二净，舔了舔嘴抖了抖毛，小猫忽然抖了一下，然后就像一道闪电似地冲进房里。

“怎……”田柾国还没说完，门就啪地关上了，“么了……”

他愣了一会，想起小黄变身的场景，他看了看手里的可乐罐子，猛跳起来想打开房门，却怎么都打不开，“喂！你是不是要变了！薇薇？薇薇？”

片刻后，门开了。田柾国敲门的手愣在空中，眼前又变成了那个跟自己翻云覆雨的人，正裸着，看起来很困的样子，猫耳朵，猫尾巴，都没什么精神似的耷拉着。

小孩揉了揉眼睛趴到沙发上，点了点头，又把剩下的一罐可乐开了，咕噜噜地喝着。直到一罐喝空，小孩把罐子捏空扔在一边，打了个嗝，“好饿，还要。”

“我靠——”田柾国震惊了，看来今天也不是全无收获，至少他知道了这小猫精的催化剂，是可乐。

【09】

田柾国小心翼翼地在沙发角坐了下来，薇薇还是无力地趴着，还光着白白嫩嫩圆乎乎的屁股蛋。他有些脸红，“你……要不先把衣服穿上吧？”

他看了看，薇薇只到他胸口的高度，只好勉强找出自己中学时的运动服放在他旁边，薇薇拿起衣服闻了闻，没什么兴趣似地放在一边看都不看一眼了。

“额，你先把衣服穿上吧，大白天的这么光着不好……”

“不要，”薇薇皱了皱眉，“尾巴没有地方放。”

田柾国这才恍然大悟，老头说过薇薇还是只幼猫，还不会隐藏自己的耳朵和尾巴，此时蓬松雪白的尾巴在空气中软软地摆来摆去，要真穿上裤子，就得憋着了。

他想了想，跑去厨房拿了一把剪刀出来，薇薇一看到，立马缩到角落，惊恐地尖叫：“喵——”

田柾国愣了愣，意识到自己是吓到他了，赶紧拿起衣服进了房间，他在裤子后面的裆部剪了个洞出来，也不知道薇薇的尾巴有多大，他只是估摸着剪了个圆。剪完他把剪刀藏起来，拿着裤子走出去展示给薇薇看，“你看——现在尾巴可以伸出来了！”

薇薇歪了歪头，犹豫地看了看自己的身体，迷惑地眨了眨眼，“为什么？”

田柾国愣了，“什么为什么？”

薇薇皱眉，“不冷。”

田柾国恍然大悟，“不是，你现在不是猫，你是个人……也不全是个人，但你看起来就是个人，是个人就要穿衣服，不是啥都能让人看的，你看我也没有整天整天地光着屁股走来走去对不对。”

小猫歪了歪头：“昨天晚上，你也没穿。”

田柾国一下想起昨晚自己把小猫按在床上操的场景，欲望过头就有些气急脸红，“让你穿就穿上！”

小猫不太乐意，也不太会穿，田柾国还是一条腿一条腿地给他套上了，昨晚没仔细留意，他这会儿才看到，小猫的背部有一道一道又细又长的疤痕，看样子都是旧伤，颜色都有点深了。

他心里一紧，摸了摸，“这怎么弄的？”

小猫勉强回头看了看，倔强的小表情不愿开口。田柾国抓住他的肩膀，小猫的皮肤很细嫩，并不是像纸一样苍白，而是带了点粉色，一条条深灰色的疤痕留在上面看上去很是突兀，也很让人在意。

他忽然想起之前还没解决的疑问，薇薇不是跟那三只小猫一窝的，而是从别的地方不知出于什么原因到这边来的，刚出生三四个月，就成了流浪的猫咪，按老头的说法，薇薇这种鲁斯特族是猫精和人类的结合，会那么容易被遗弃吗？

但他看到薇薇背上的疤痕，意识到可能不像他想的那么简单，这些伤都不是一天两天就能形成的，估计是被长期伤害造成的，他咬了咬嘴唇，怎么会有这么狠心的人？

薇薇似乎被他摸得很舒服，一个劲往他身上靠，田柾国轻轻环着他，“留疤了，很难去掉。”

薇薇似乎一下有些紧张，支起了身子，语速都快了起来，“不好看吗？你觉得不好看吗？”

“嗯，不好看。”小猫一听，眼角都发红，低下头准备走开，田柾国一把将他拉回来，抓着他的下巴逼迫他直视着自己，“所以你以后不准受伤了。”

“一点小伤都不行。”

【10】

薇薇盯着他认真的表情，忽然抿了抿嘴巴，一转身趴到他身上，坐在他的大腿上，揽过他的脖子就亲了上去，田柾国被亲了个措手不及，手都不知该往哪放，薇薇已经把他压倒在沙发上，软绵绵的嘴唇贴着他的，丝毫不见外地把舌头往他嘴里伸。

田柾国被他亲的有些晕了，手握住他的腰，身子往下滑了滑，俩人就顺势躺在了沙发上。

“唔……先等……”潜意识告诉他这还是大白天的，俩人昨晚纵欲过度今天再打炮应该不太好。而且，他手往下摸了摸，薇薇圆圆的屁股把松垮的运动裤撑起两个小球，自己插那么狠，说不定有受伤，应该要检查看看才是……

薇薇似乎是一秒也不想等，一抬手迫不及待地把衣服两下三下全脱了往地上一扔，田柾国看着被他扯的破破烂烂的衣服，心里叹了口气。

“喵——”小猫似乎感觉到他在分神，缠缠绵绵地叫了一声，尾巴拂过他的大腿缠了上来，一下从他的裤头钻了进去圈住了他微微勃起的性具。两只小手抓着他的衬衫用力一扯，纽扣叮叮当当掉了一地，“你个败家玩意……”田柾国还没来得及对这一连串动作作出反应，自己已经胸襟大敞，命根子都被抓住了。

同时，小猫把脸埋在他颈间蹭来蹭去，他感觉脖子上一热，是被舔了一下，随后两颗尖牙抵住了他的皮肤，用力扎了进去。

“唔额！”田柾国猛地抓紧了小猫的手臂，“你咬我干嘛！”

小猫没说话，直起身子盯着他，田柾国眼前正对着小猫的胸脯，软软的，乳尖轻轻地立起来，泛着粉色，身上是瘦的，摸着却有软软的肉感，薇薇嘴角还沾了点血渍，一手撑在他腹肌上，一手握住自己勃起的小家伙摸着，“痒……”

田柾国感觉自己在发热，那热度是从被咬过的伤口上慢慢蔓延开来的，像一条毒蛇在他身体里迅速游行，欲望吐着信子掠过他全身，又来了，就像被喂了春药，他眼前的一切都变得不真实起来，画面变得越来越红，薇薇在他面前晃着身子，他的阳具硬邦邦地顶着他软乎乎的屁股。

“哪里痒。”田柾国感觉自己的嗓子都沙哑了几分，他坐起来抱住了薇薇的腰，张嘴含住一颗小巧的乳珠，连同乳肉一并吸住，那股有些浓厚的奶味蔓延开来。

“后面，后面……”薇薇抱住他的脑袋，身子不安地扭来扭去，田柾国的性器被他蹭得龟头直流水，弄得俩人的下身湿漉漉的。

田柾国摸到他的屁股上捏了捏，两根手指探了进去，他确认小猫是又发情了，内穴早就分泌出许多爱液，湿漉漉热呼呼的，一吸一吸地就等着他插进去。

“疼不疼，可以进去吗？”田柾国感觉自己快要忍不住了，脸在薇薇的胸上蹭来蹭去，手指在后面一下一下按压着。

“喵……喵……”薇薇已经舒服得听不见他说话，自顾自地动起了腰，一上一下的，手指在插着他的后穴。田柾国有些不满，他在薇薇的乳头上轻轻咬了一口，薇薇眼角含泪地回神把额头抵在他额头上，可怜巴巴地看着他。

“我说，我忍不住了，我要插，听见了吗？”田柾国有些发狠的表情和语气，他自己都有些意外，小猫咬他的那一口，简直是一剂催情剂，他被欲望吞噬成了一个原始、粗暴的瘾君子，眼前这个小孩模样的猫精，在他眼里就像是沙漠里的水源，渴，热，只有狠狠地操进去，才能灭火。

他一个用力把小猫放倒在沙发上，两条腿被大大地分开架在他手臂上，整个后穴粉嫩嫩，被淫水弄得亮晶晶的，他吞了吞口水，小猫的尾巴又从后面缠上来勾着他的腰，这不是邀请是什么？田柾国掐着他的大腿，一手扶着性器，用力地把龟头塞了进去。

小猫精的后穴因为发情变得尤其湿滑柔软，没有额外做润滑，田柾国也进得很顺利，他的阳具被穴肉紧紧吸住，只好用力地一寸一寸破开甬道。

薇薇在他身下眼泪不受控制地溢出，喵地长叫一声，双腿夹紧了他的腰。田柾国一直捅到囊袋都紧紧贴着他的股缝才停下，他低下身子亲了亲薇薇的脸颊，舔了舔他的泪水，“别哭了，都进去了。”

他抓住薇薇的细腰，也不管那人能否承受得住，下身不受控制地大力挺动起来。

【11】

他欲火焚身，很是用力地操了一阵，穴口的嫩肉都被他插得往外翻，他还不知足，全身的重量都压在那根东西上，啪啪啪地插着。

薇薇在他手臂上狠狠咬了一口，两颗小尖牙露了出来，嘤嘤地喊着，田柾国更受不住了，他把薇薇两条腿都提起来架在左肩上，并紧了他的双腿，这个姿势让穴口被迫夹得更紧了些，薇薇整个下半身被他提起，手只能扒着沙发的扶手不让自己掉下去，田柾国的那根玩意还在不停地往粉臀里钻，薇薇勃起的阴茎颜色红得像要滴血，被他顶得在空中乱甩。

“啊呜……慢点……”薇薇忍不住要求饶，尾巴在田柾国的背部一下一下挠着。田柾国猛插一顿，才勉强缓了些，看到薇薇被自己插的=得软成一滩水，浑身红彤彤的样子，他心疼之余，满足感更甚。

“薇薇……”他很温柔地放下了他的腿，侧躺在他身后，手分开他的股瓣，又从后面用力捅了进去，与之前不同，这次他的动作十分温柔，一下一下地进出，薇薇被他磨得很舒服，窝在他怀里蹭来蹭去。

“薇薇，我好爽，谢谢你……”

薇薇忽然抖了一下，扭过头来，眼泪鼻涕已经糊了一脸。

“哭什么，我都没有用什么力气。”田柾国有些好笑地给他擦了擦，薇薇亲着他的嘴唇，“喜欢，喜欢，谢谢……”

田柾国心里一酸，又看见他背后的那些疤痕，他凑过去，就像薇薇舔他那样，伸出舌尖，很温柔地扫过那些大大小小的伤痕，“痛痛飞飞，薇薇以后再也不会痛了。”

薇薇忍不住，大哭起来，呜呜啊啊，就像新生儿那样用力痛哭，哭的稀里哗啦，眼睛都肿成桃子，田柾国有些被吓到了，赶紧拔出性器，顾不上硬不硬的，面对面抱住了薇薇，一下一下拍着他的后背。

“不哭了，不哭了，怎么啦，哪里不舒服……”

薇薇抬起头看着他，“真的不会痛了吗？”

田柾国愣了，他在薇薇的额头上亲了亲，“真的，我保证。”

小猫似乎哭累了，在他怀里睡着了。田柾国无奈地看了看自己还没消减下去的欲望，只好塞进薇薇紧闭着的腿间，磨出精水来，也睡过去了。

俩人这一睡就睡到了天黑，身上精液汗水什么都有，田柾国觉得黏糊糊的不舒服，迷迷瞪瞪地醒过来了。

一醒来，就发现人又不见了，怀里一团毛茸茸的东西。

怎么又变回猫了啊……他有些无奈地摸了摸小猫的脑袋，小猫正四仰八叉睡的跟猪似的毫无知觉。他忽然想起俩人在沙发上乱性之前小猫就在喊饿，刚还被干了个半死这会儿估计是饿回猫形的。

他悄悄起身穿了衣服，到楼下便利商店买了一箱可乐，又给自己买了几盒泡面才上了楼。

他蹲在沙发前，弹了弹小猫的耳朵，小猫动了动还是没醒。

“你是猫还是猪啊……”田柾国笑了，拿出一罐可乐，拉开扣环，“呲——”气泡涌出的声音一下唤醒了小猫，小猫翻了个身子抖了抖毛，伸手来抓他手上的可乐。

田柾国拿了个碗，把可乐倒进去，“你急什么，你现在是猫又不是人，你得用碗。”

小猫绕着碗转圈圈，田柾国给他倒了三瓶可乐，“喝吧。”

小猫立马埋头喝了起来，嘴边的毛都被沾湿了，有些乌黑。

田柾国给自己泡了一碗泡面，等待面变熟的时候，就盘腿坐在地上，看着茶几上喝得津津有味的小猫，泡面的香气慢慢腾升起来，窗外淅淅沥沥下着雨，屋子里很是温暖，他第一次感觉到，这是一个家，温馨、平凡的那种家。

他吸了吸鼻子，撕开泡面的盖子，夹了一筷子刚吹了吹，门铃就被按响了。

他有些疑惑，他没什么朋友，家人也不会找来，难道是房东？

他看了看还在喝可乐的小猫，起身去开了门。

刚一开门，门外那人卷着风就刮进了他屋子里，田柾国还没反应过来，那人已经拎起小猫，他只来得及听见小猫喵呜的一声，一人一猫已经消失在他眼前。

“操？”他愣住了，他连那人的脸都没有看清！

“什么破几把事儿？”

【12】

他当下第一反应是赶紧去找那个老头，说不定他神乎其神能把小猫找回来。他刚穿上鞋，就看见小黄浑身被雨浇透站在他家门口。

他先是被吓了一跳，又马上冲上去抓住了他的衣袖，“你来的正好！薇薇被抓走了！”

小黄皱了皱眉，“还是来迟了。”

他拍了拍田柾国的肩，“我知道了，所以我才赶过来的。你哪里也不要去，在家等消息。我和爷爷去找。”

“等什么啊！我等不了！”田柾国急的抓住了小黄，套上鞋就跟着跑了出去，“我跟你们一起去！”

小黄推开他，“你来了也帮不上忙，这是猫族之间的事情。”

“我管你呢！”田柾国火了，“薇薇的事就关我的事，我必须去！”

小黄想了想，叹了口气，“行吧，我带你去，但你得保证你绝对听我的。”

田柾国有些不相信这个拽了吧唧的年轻人，“凭什么？”

小黄蔑视地看了他一眼，身子一闪就从窗台上跳了下去，“我日——”田柾国赶紧趴到窗边，这可有八楼呢！结果他一看，小黄落地一蹬，又轻飘飘地上来了，准确地站在了窗台边缘。

“就凭这个。”

俩人没有用“轻功”，毕竟田柾国只是一个普通人，但他飞不起他还打不起车了吗，于是他打了个车，俩人到了老头家。

老头同往常有点不同，没再穿着那件深黑色的斗篷，而是穿了一件白色的西装，头发花白但精致地梳好，田柾国还是第一次看到他露出整张脸。

“爷爷，我没赶上，”小黄进到屋子里拿了一套西装，“应该是被陈家的人带走了——”

“陈家的人？是谁？为什么要带走薇薇？”

老头让小黄赶紧去换衣服，另外又拿了一套西装扔到田柾国手上，“放心吧，薇薇暂时没事，你赶紧把衣服换一下，我们要迟到了。”

田柾国不解地看了看这套堪称晚礼服的西装，“去哪？为什么穿这样，不是要救薇薇吗？”

小黄已经迅速换好衣服走了出来，“别问那么多了，你要是还想救你家的小猫精，就赶紧换衣服！”

三人隆重打扮了一番，打车到了城南郊区的一个山庄里。黑夜笼罩着，森林在一阵阵的风中发出骇人的声音，田柾国不由得握紧了拳头，“薇薇被抓到这里来了？”

小黄没回答他的问题，而是凑过来跟他说，“一会儿我和爷爷会负责吸引陈浥的注意力，你看二楼什么时候人少，你就偷偷上去，你的薇薇在二楼右手边的走廊尽头的房间。可能会有保镖，不过，”小黄上下扫了他一眼，“我记得你跆拳道还不错吧？”

“跆拳道不错又不代表我很会打架……”田柾国皱了皱眉，“你身手比我好多了，你怎么不去？”

“没那么恐怖，陈浥不会怎么样的。”老头拿着拐杖点了点，到了。

小黄不以为然，“那可不一定，还是小心点好。”

田柾国还想问陈浥到底是谁，一座古堡映入他的视线。门前停满了各式各样的豪车，不少人聚集在此，很是热闹。田柾国有些蒙，小黄和老头走在前头，他赶紧跟上。

“黄猫家族来了！”不知是谁通报一声，门口的侍卫很恭敬地鞠身，“晚上好，先生，欢迎光临。”

田柾国一行人进到客厅，他有些惊讶，这简直是个宫殿！华丽的水晶吊灯，堆得像山一样的珍馐美食，穿着华美衣服的男男女女举着香槟攀谈，他还以为这种画面只会在电视上看到。

“别瞎看，跟上。”小黄贴近他，把人拉到座位上坐下了。

一排一排的水晶沙发，坐满了人，每个人手上都拿了个号码牌子，一个侍卫给老头也送了一个，“黄先生，您是103号。”

“好的，谢谢。”小黄代替他接过牌子，老头叫住了要离开的侍卫，“陈夫人在哪，我想见见她。”

侍卫马上做了个请的手势，“夫人在贵宾室里，您这边请。”

小黄起身，把号码牌给了田柾国，“你在这坐着，哪也不要去。记住我说的，人少的时候，去二楼。”

田柾国点点头，接过号码牌。

【13】

贵宾室在一楼的侧厅，侍卫将他们带到门口便退下了。

老头抬手敲了敲门，里面传来一丝冷淡的女声，“请进。”

小黄打开了门，一个颀长的身影站在落地窗前，端着一杯热茶，一袭白裙直至脚踝，她喝了一口茶，才慢慢地转过身来，面容精致，头发有条不紊地盘起。

尽管不是第一次见，小黄还是有些怯，他小的时候，见过这个冷淡高傲的女人。在他被老头从路上捡回来起，女人就已经住在老头家里了。那时候还有另一名，算是他的师兄，跟着老头生活很久了。

他没跟这个女人说过几次话，也摸不清她的真正身份，只是有一天晚上，他尿急睡醒，无意间听见客厅里爷爷和那女人在争吵，最后女人离开了，再也没有回来。而师兄，则一病不起，最后爷爷带着他到山里隐居，之后回来的却只有爷爷一个人，他再也没见过师兄。

老头喊了她一声：“鲁斯特，好久不见。”

小黄震惊地瞪着俩人，久久说不出话来。

宴会很快就开始了，有个主持人走上台，照明被关掉，投影仪亮起，客人们都在往中间聚。

“欢迎各位尊贵的客人来到本届拍卖会，就像之前所对外公布的，今天将会有五十件商品展出拍卖，同时，”投影仪上忽然出现了实时监控画面，一只小白猫正站在晶莹剔透的水晶巷子内，脚边堆满了各式各样的宝石，小猫盯着镜头，一蓝一黄的瞳孔冷冰冰的，浑身的高傲独特气质隔着屏幕震撼了在场的所有人，大家不由得发出惊叹，有的人还吹起了口哨。

“是的，”主持人带着骄傲的口吻，“还有一只珍贵的鲁斯特展出！”

“操！”田柾国拳头捏的死紧站了起来，只差一点就要冲上台去撕烂主持人的嘴，把那些所有窥探薇薇的猥琐眼珠子全部抠出来。

但他知道一时的冲动可能会毁掉救出薇薇的机会，他只好忍着，而小黄和老头还是不见踪影，他咬了咬牙，信号还没来，他需要等。

女人眯了眯眼，“好久不见，黄先生。”黄先生三个字在她嘴里吐出来，带了些咬牙切齿的意味。女人目光一转，看见站在一旁的年轻男人，“小黄也来了。怎么，对拍卖会有兴趣？”

鲁斯特坐到沙发上，一条腿翘起，侧边开衩的裙子将她又白又细的美腿展露无遗，“我记得你不是对我的拍卖会恨得牙痒痒，恨不得我赶紧关掉它吗？”

“这是你的生意，我知道商人只在乎利益，不在乎道德。”老头看了看窗外，今天是一轮圆月。“但，薇薇是你的孩子。”老头的拐杖在地上重重地敲了两下，“是金旭和你的孩子，”他看见女人细长的手指紧紧抓着沙发边缘，几近恼怒，“你把你们俩的孩当商品展示、售卖，不必做到这一步吧？”

“我和金旭的孩子？”女人有些恼怒了，“你还能不知道金旭让我吃了多少苦吗！”她猛地站起来，一脚踹在桌上，大理石的茶桌立马裂成两半。

“当初我的亲生父母都嫌弃我和人类在一起，还怀了他的孩子，把我打的半死，我才是那个为了保住孩子逃出来的人！”

女人手指都有些发抖，指着老头，“可是你呢，就因为担心金旭跟我走了，没人继承你的衣钵，你对他做了什么？！他忘了我，丢下我，就这么走了！”

女人气极反笑，“你有什么资格让我好好对待他的孩子？孩子？我根本不想要！我的家族抛弃了我，人类社会也不接受我，我不配被爱，也没办法爱人，我有什么选择？我究竟是人，还是猫？”

小黄见女人已经有些失控，他稍稍上前挡在老头面前，鲁斯特见他这一举动，不由得不屑地笑了，“你还挺衷心，小黄。”

“鲁斯特，你现在过得很好，你有自己的地盘，你有新的身份，只要我不说出你是鲁斯特，你不必再纠结过去！但是，泰亨还小。”

女人愣了愣，扭过头去不说话。

老头叹了口气，“当年金旭走之前，最后一句话，就是希望你和泰亨都能好好的，不要爱他，也不要恨他。”

他走上前，握住了女人发抖的手腕，“你每年做的猫咪拍卖会，把那些不如猫精强大的猫送到各个没有爱只有炫耀的家庭里，你认为这是泄愤的方式，但一切都会报复到你身上。”

小黄终于忍不住开了口，“泰亨他，和你一样，爱上了一个人类。”

【14】

最后一句话，仿佛重重的一击，女人彻底失去了力气，她倒在地上，自嘲地笑起来，“哈哈哈哈……哈哈哈……报应，真是报应！”

她声嘶力竭地笑了一会儿，眼泪掉了下来，划过她的脸颊，掉在她昂贵的裙子上。

“泰亨，我会带走的。”老头带着小黄走到门口，鲁斯特叫住了他，“等等。”

她已不如之前那样一丝不苟，看起来很是疲惫，“金旭，真的死了吗……”

她近乎哀求，眼泪一滴一滴砸下来，小黄看了看她又看了看老头，咬着嘴唇不知该不该说话，老头头也没有回，很冷静地回答，“死了。”

两人说完，走出了侧厅，女人无力地垂下了头，“骗子……”

田柾国还在座位上不安地等待，台上已经开始了拍卖。各式各样的猫精都成了被标价的商品，甚至还会被打催化剂，人化后再被展示一番以提高价格。

他气愤不已，都是有生命的动物，为什么却不配拥有独立的自由与尊严？他一想到薇薇被关在那个冰冷的箱子里，感觉自己要急疯了。那个所谓的信号也一直没有消息，他决定再等五分钟，不管小黄出不出现他都要上去救薇薇。

就在这时，小黄和老头回来了，田柾国看见俩人严肃的神色，赶紧迎上去，“怎么了你俩？我们要怎么救薇薇？这群狗东西在搞拍卖！待会就要轮到薇薇了！”

小黄还没来得及消化陈浥就是传说中死掉的鲁斯特的信息，他看了看老头，老头走在前面，“走吧，直接带走就行。”

“啊？”田柾国袖子都撸起来准备打一场，结果老头子云淡风轻地上了楼，“就这样？直接带走？”

小黄嗯了一声没再说话，跟了上去，田柾国也赶紧跟上了，“不是，这到底是怎么回事啊？”

“回去再跟你慢慢解释，先接人。”小黄都这么说了，田柾国哦了一声不再说话，三人走到房间门口，看见那儿站了个人，一身黑，戴着帽子，看不清脸。

小黄走了上去，“别挡路。”

那人歪了歪头，很不屑的模样，“你打不过我。”

田柾国可算是认出来了，这就是把薇薇带走的人！

“你他妈谁啊？你到别人家来抢人招呼都不打一个，那是我的人又不是你的人，你他妈说带走就带走了，现在还不准我带回去？打打打，你要打吗？我陪你！”

老头拉住了田柾国，“你干不过他的。”

霎时间，那人已经冲到小黄眼前，一拳挥了过来，小黄反应很快地往旁边一闪，一脚踢起，黑衣人也迅速猫下了身子，一拳锤在他腹部，小黄吃痛一声，抬起手肘往那人背上一击下去，那人一脚将他踹开。

这些似乎都发生在眨眼之间，田柾国别说帮忙，根本连看都看不清楚，这时，一个女人上了楼，“好了，住手。”

黑衣人愣了愣，但还是收手走到了女人身边站好。

老头拍了拍田柾国的肩膀，“去把他带出来。”

田柾国走入房内，水晶箱内已经没有小猫的身影，只有一个年轻男人光裸着蜷缩在那里，即使薇薇人化，也没有这么大的体型。

他愣了，试探性地叫了一声：“薇薇？”

那人回过头来，他一看，虽然有些改变，但确实是他的小猫。

怎么一天之内长这么大了？

那人很委屈无力地喵了一声，田柾国过去抱起他，“你没事吧？你这是被打激素了吗？怎么一下长这么大了……”

鲁斯特理了理头发，恢复了冷静的模样：“你知道，让他留在我这会更好，我更懂得怎么把他训练成一名优秀的……”

“杀手？”老头笑了，摇了摇头，“到此为止吧，你和猫族的恩怨不过是你自己的事。泰亨有爱的人，他没办法变成你的机器。”

女人抿了抿嘴，田柾国抱着薇薇跑了出来，“你们对他做了什么啊，给他打激素了 ？还是给他灌药了？怎么一天没见都快跟我一样高了！”

“你在说什么。”鲁斯特皱了皱眉，“他本来就这样，他已经一百零二岁了。”

“一百……多少？”田柾国感觉自己震惊得嘴巴都合不上了，薇薇明明还只是个看着只有七八岁的孩子，即使是猫形也只有一点点大，没想到是个老猫精了。

“泰亨。”女人轻轻喊了他的名字，薇薇把脸埋在田柾国怀里不愿意出来。

“泰亨？他的名字叫泰亨？”

女人很固执地又叫了一遍，“金泰亨。”

薇薇在他怀里抖了一下，还是从田柾国怀里跳了下来，他只裹着一条毛巾，看上去很是疲惫单薄。

“永远不要忘记，你是一只鲁斯特。你的命，不会那么简单的。”

薇薇抬起头，眼神却很坚定地望向女人，“我不要。”

“什么？”女人有些意外。

“我说，我不要。我不要强大的能力，我不要长生不老，我不要做一只猫。”

田柾国听了都有些惊讶了，他握住了薇薇的手，似乎有些发抖。

“不要和他不一样，”薇薇贴紧了他，田柾国忽然感觉全世界的重量都压过来，又感觉自己轻飘飘地要上天。

“我要永远和他在一起。”

【15】

冬天马上就要来了，城市里的黄叶像被子一样铺在地上，田柾国被鸟叽叽喳喳的声音吵醒了。

他伸手往旁边摸了摸，摸了个空，他又喊了一声，“薇薇！”

果然无人响应。

田柾国叹了口气，起身穿了件毛衣，拿了罐可乐下了楼，果然，黄叶堆里有一只白色的毛团正欢快地打着滚，这边跑到那边，那边又滚回这边。

“薇薇！”田柾国晃了晃手上的可乐，小猫抖了抖毛，箭似的冲了过来，田柾国举高了可乐，一手把它捞起来，“回家再喝。你说你是不是有毛病，大冷天的在家睡觉不好吗，成天到树叶堆里打滚，很脏的你知不知道……再说了，成天在地上打滚的那是狗，你可是猫，有点猫样行吗？你没看见楼下那只猫每天衣服我是公主的模样吗，你学着点！”

他一边唠叨一边上了楼，俩人一进屋，小猫就从他身上跳下来叼起衣服进了屋。

不一会，薇薇拽着毛衣的领子出来了，田柾国坐在沙发上，长腿往茶几上一搭，拍了拍大腿，“过来。”

薇薇很乖地坐到他腿上，整个人窝在他怀里，还是在扯着毛衣领子。

“啧，别拽了，再扯就烂了。”

“不舒服。”薇薇很别扭，田柾国摸了摸他的脑袋，“唉算了，反正你也不冷，不穿就不穿吧。”

薇薇就等着这句话，三下两下全扒光了。田柾国有些无奈，“也没叫你全脱了啊……”

薇薇笑眯眯地搂着他的脖子，田柾国的手不自觉地摸到他光滑的腰上。

“你喜欢我不穿。”

田柾国有些无语，他还是没习惯薇薇说骚话像吃饭一样正常的语气。

他想起那女人跟他说的话，“你知道，为什么我叫鲁斯特吗？”那女人脸上露出落寞的神情，当她低垂着脸的时候，和薇薇尤其相似。“其实我没有名字，我的父母觉得有我这样的孩子太丢脸，名字都不愿意给我。鲁斯特，是我自己取的，鲁斯特，lost，是我在你们人类的一本书里看到的。大概，我们这种不猫不人的物种，就是永远也找不到正轨的吧。”

“不，”田柾国当时很坚决地反驳了她，“请你不要总将你的固执想法强加到别人的身上。就算薇薇是你肚子里出来的，但他和你不一样。什么是正轨，什么又是错路，这些轮不到我们来说，这都是命数，时间会证明的，我爱薇薇，是薇薇选择了我，我们一起努力过好我们自己的日子，管别人怎么评价，都不重要。因为我爱他，我会让所有不正确的事情都变成唯一的答案。”

那女人当时只笑了笑，“是的，各有各的固执。”她点燃了一根烟，“难怪那老头说，泰亨不是普通的鲁斯特。”

从山庄把人接回来已经有小半年了。虽然鲁斯特家族的恩恩怨怨他听老头讲的差不多了，在他心里，薇薇就是薇薇，这些爱怨情仇都与他无关，只要薇薇在他身边，他不在乎他是不是鲁斯特，是人还是猫。

但当年鲁斯特生下金泰亨后就把它扔在街上，它受的苦，田柾国都能在他身上的伤疤里看到，这他没办法不在意。他只能加倍地对他好。小猫精似乎也仗着田柾国的宠溺，变得越来越调皮，也长胖了一些，田柾国把它喂的很好，所以它现在都能很稳定地控制自己的身体变化，不会再变成幼童了，猫耳朵猫尾巴也都能收起来了。

薇薇在他脖子上亲了亲，田柾国忽然想起什么似的，“你这个月发情期怎么还没来？”

薇薇也歪了歪头，“不知道。”

田柾国把手伸到他身下捏了捏他的屁股，又摸了摸他的阴茎，“真没感觉？”

那根粉嫩的小东西很快硬起来，薇薇不好意思地笑了，“你摸的话，不用发情期也有感觉的。”

田柾国盯着他看了一会，低骂了一声，就把人压在，解开了裤头。

窗外气温越来越低了，小黄提着刚买回来的菜走在路上，忽然一片冰凉的雪花落在他鼻子上。

他愣住了，抬起头，傍晚深蓝色的天空像巨大的背景布，一点一点的白色飘扬回旋着落下来。

是初雪，下雪了。

室内的暖气开得很足，窗户上结了一层水雾，薇薇翘着屁股趴在地上，田柾国把他从沙发上顶到了地上，俩人翻滚着又纠缠到一起，下身紧紧相连。

尽管外面冰天雪地，俩人却做爱做得满头大汗。

“啊……啊，你慢点……顶到我肚子了……”薇薇抓着他的手臂，一条腿被提起来操，田柾国的吻密密麻麻地落在他背后，脖子，还有脸上。

“慢不了，你太紧了，好爽……”田柾国一下一下地顶他，手指伸进他嘴里，薇薇乖乖地吞着他的手指，发出呜呜咽咽的声音。

房间里都是精液的腥膻味，很是暧昧，田柾国一边操他一边看了一眼窗外，“好像下雪了。”

“嗯？啊……”薇薇还没来得及反应，已经被田柾国整个抱起，抛弄着操，他眼泪淅淅沥沥挂在眼角，“去哪……”

“看雪啊……”

田柾国把他抱到窗边，拉开窗户，天快黑了，路上没几个人，他站在薇薇身后，把他上半身都顶的快要探出窗外。

“你看，今年第一场雪，真好看。”

薇薇看着眼前银装素裹的世界，呜呜嗯嗯地应着。俩人已经做了一天，他快要被田柾国顶穿了。

田柾国看着怀里又暖又软的小猫精，比这洁白的雪地还要纯洁，爱好像越做越多了，他不禁想，他只想一直这么上他，用他的阴茎，他的精液，填满他身体的每一寸。幸好，他把薇薇的脑袋侧过来吻住了他，下身被小穴吸得一跳一跳的，幸好他被标记了。

“薇薇……”他亲昵地喊他的名字，那人激动得喷射出来，大口大口喘着气，田柾国把住他的腰不让他跪在地上，“薇薇，谢谢你……选择了我……”

现在除了死亡，没有什么能让他们分开了。

<正文完>

番外：生了四只小猫咪……

薇薇是在过年那会怀孕的。

起初，田柾国还他以为是患了肠胃炎，薇薇每天都在吐，老说皮肤痛，全身都痛。他把薇薇带到老头那里，老头很肯定地说，怀孕了。

田柾国蒙了，小公猫也能怀孕？！他还真是头一次听说。但自从被搅和到人猫世界里，他对所有事情都不太惊讶了，哪天跟他说猫有翅膀他估计也会相信。

问了点注意事项，他就赶紧去超市买了一堆暖水袋、暖宝宝，买了一条鲫鱼炖汤，还买了一堆柠檬给薇薇解恶心用的。

怀孕初期，薇薇的妊娠反应很严重，肚子上像西瓜似的长满了斑，他为这事哭哭啼啼了好几个星期，田柾国每天哄着他，他明白薇薇是怕他以后会嫌弃他。

怀孕快六个月的时候，薇薇的情况才逐渐稳定下来，但肚子已经不是一般的大了。乳房也因为涨奶越来越涨，大部分时候薇薇都是猫形，这样倒更省力。田柾国定做了个新的软窝，薇薇就像上辈子被困死似的，每天都在睡觉。

而田柾国，不要说解馋了，他生怕薇薇出点什么意外，平时都是轻拿轻放的，无暇顾及自己已经大半年没有抒发过欲望了，连用手的功夫都没。

宝宝开始稳定下来以后，薇薇的发情期又如期到来了。

半夜，他就感觉火烧火燎的，赶紧变成了人形。肚子已经高高耸起，他扶着大肚子上了床，田柾国趴着睡的正香，他一下就火了，过去一屁股坐到床上，捏了捏田柾国的耳朵。

“田柾国，快起来——”

田柾国半梦半醒，看见薇薇挺着大肚子裸着身子坐在床上，他吓得一下蹦起来，“怎么啦，是不是要生了？？”

“生你的头！”薇薇气愤地拍了他一下，“我要做！”

“啊？”田柾国还以为自己在梦里，下一秒薇薇就打开双腿跨到了他身上，拉着田柾国的手摸到了他后穴，已经湿漉漉的了。

田柾国一边护着他的肚子，一边扶着他的腰，俩人已经好长时间没有做爱了，怎么可能不想，光是看薇薇裸着身子他就能硬的流水。

“宝宝……”他有些犹豫，薇薇有些急了，拿着他的性器就要往里塞，“没事，乖着呢！”

为了不让薇薇太辛苦，只好用传教士体位。

薇薇的胸因为怀孕激素的原因，十分涨大，白花花的乳肉在他眼前晃，田柾国有些激动，下身用力耸动。

“你别那么深……唔，会顶到宝宝的……”薇薇被他插的全身无力，双腿勉强挂在他手臂上晃动。

“嗯，宝宝……爸爸来了……”田柾国一说还上瘾了，龟头又往里深入了几分。

“啊……厚脸皮。”薇薇无力地蹬了蹬腿，被操的更狠了。

田柾国埋头在他胸口，叼起乳头吸了起来，薇薇尖叫一声，怀孕以后他就变得尤其敏感，这会就像奶水真的要流出来似的，他哭了，拼命摇着头，高潮席卷了他，大脑中有瞬间的空白。

田柾国被他的后穴吸得要紧，用力挺动腰肢，忽然感觉什么毛茸茸的东西碰了碰自己的大腿，他一愣，打开了床头灯，发现薇薇头上的猫耳朵又长出来了！

他意识到薇薇是被他操的失去了控制力，下身更加激动，那条毛绒绒的尾巴也乖乖地缠上来，他用力操弄，啪啪啪地干着，最后拔出来射在了薇薇的乳房上。

俩人都无力地抱在一起喘着气，田柾国摸着薇薇的猫耳朵，薇薇还在他怀里被快感的余韵震得发抖。

“薇薇，要健康地生下宝宝，知道了吗？”

薇薇乖巧地点了点头。

临近分娩的那几天，小黄和老头都搬到家里来住了，鲁斯特还给他们请了个家庭医生，不过是个兽医。

“这，难道薇薇要用猫形生吗？”田柾国被关在分娩室门外，急的汗都要下来了。

“废话，猫形省力，人形估计生一个就得累晕过去。”小黄看白痴似的看他，田柾国又愣住了，“要生几个？”

“看情况吧，最多的也有一胎生了七个的。”

听完这话田柾国觉得自己可能该换个房子了，分娩室里传来一声凄厉的猫叫，他恨不得冲进去，但被小黄拦着，他只能在门外大喊：“薇薇加油啊！”

猫生小猫确实很快，半个小时不到，门就打开了，田柾国第一个跑了进去，地上还有未清理的血渍，四只小猫带着血污皱巴巴地锁在保温箱里，不停地喵呜喵呜。

“恭喜了，生了四只小猫咪。”

他赶紧跑到床边，薇薇正奄奄一息地躺着，“薇薇没事吧？！”

医生擦了擦汗，“没事，就是有点累，足月之前都要好好休息。”

小黄和老头争先恐后地挤了进来看小猫，老头放了一个红包到四只小猫边上，又放了一个到薇薇边上，“保平安的。”他笑眯眯的。

小黄也是第一次见生小猫，他盯着四只小猫看，忽然有一只挣扎着睁开了眼，果不其然又是异瞳。

“哎，你名字起好了吗？一共有四只呢，要起四个名字哎，要不我们一人帮你起一个吧，你就不用想破脑袋了，这只，这只最黑，叫他小黑！”

田柾国把人推到门外，“你快滚吧你！我的孩子当然是我起名字！”

大家都闹了一阵还是出去了，田柾国留下陪着薇薇，薇薇恢复很快，下午就能人化了。四只小猫还皱巴巴地躺在保温箱里，田柾国抱着他，“薇薇，你觉得孩子的名字怎么起比较好？”

薇薇思考了片刻，“好饿。”

“嗯？”

“好饿……要不，这只叫可乐，这只叫雪碧，这只就叫果粒橙，这只就……酷儿吧！”

“……”田柾国勉强扯出一个笑，“宝贝儿，时间还长，咱们慢慢考虑吧……”

<完>


End file.
